Forum:Uchiha Kimi
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. Kimi survived her clan's massacre while away on her first mission as a Genin (she was around 7 years old when she graduated). It was a joint C-Rank mission with Kumogakure Genin to recover a lost scroll containing information about an ancient ninja weapon (or so they thought, however, this scroll will play an important part in Kimi's fate as a ninja) from an abandoned temple somewhere between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. The mission was being supervised by Kumogakure's Jõnin and Two-Tails Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, to who Kimi personally handed the scroll after finding it herself. This sparked interest in Yugito, and she tells Kimi she would've liked to have her as her student. Being a Konohagakure kunoichi, this obviously wasn't possible for Kimi, so she thanked the consideration and politely said her goodbyes before departing with the other Konoha Genin. She arrived at the village at night, and made her way to the Uchiha Clan's neighborhood, only to find its streets littered with Uchiha clansmen corpses. Not quite believing what she was seeing, she walked a little bit further into the neighborhood until she saw Sasuke, her cousin, fallen on the ground, alongside her mother in a nearby corner (last time she saw her mother alive was right before leaving for the mission). Completely horrified, she slowly turned around and started walking back towards the exit, slowly picking up her pace until she was literally sprinting out of the village, tears streaming down her face. Having no where to go and fearing the Uchiha Clan murderer to still be on the loose in Konoha, Kimi made up her mind and decided to travel to Kumogakure, using up all her mission money on food and lodging as she made her trip. As Kimi reached Kumogakure, she was immediately captured by Kumo ninja sentries, and upon interrogation, Kimi expressed she just wanted to see lady Yugito. Yugito recongnized Kimi and vowed to take responsability and look after her development, permiting her to stay in Kumogakure. For 4 years, Kimi trained with Yugito outside the formal ninja ranks, eventually awakening her Sharingan. It was around this time that the Raikage and Kumo elders blackmailed Kimi into working for them as an assassin and spy, in exchange for not kicking her out of the village. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. Kimi graduated from the ninja academy in Konohagakure and had completed one C-Rank mission as a Konoha Genin before running away to Kumogakure. Since her body wasn't found among the Uchiha massacre victims, she was branded a missing-nin by Konohagakure. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. She might be a direct descendant, but she's not aware of it, nor does it have significant weight on her fate. If this is an issue, then no. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? I'm kind of new here, so I'm not really sure how characters work around here (if anyone feels like giving me some guidance, it'll be very much appreciated). I plan on creating a profile page for her and update it from time to time, with as much originality as I can think of. I also plan on letting people use her on their fanfictions, RPs, etc. as long as I can follow that said activity involving her and as long as her character, story and abilities aren't changed (message me first, though). --Doom149 (talk) 01:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision While I like the amount of thought, and effort, you've put into you proposal, I'm afraid that the core aspect of her ability to avoid the massacre is flawed. The village's establishment isn't going to accidentally send an Uchiha out of the village at the same time that they decided to eliminate the entire clan. Likewise even if they made this mistake, Danzou's crew would have easily picked her off before she could escape. Good luck in your endeavors. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 20:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications